Total Danganronpa Island
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: It's Total Drama Island, but with characters from the 3 main Danganronpa games! Yeah, we'll see how this turns out as they fight for the 100,000. With highlights of Mahiru as the bored photographer, Ibuki as the exuberant musician and party animal, Byakuya as the snobby rich dude, Mondo as the edgy dude with a heart of gold, and Tenko as the girl determined to win at all costs.
1. Not So Happy Campers: Part 1

"Yo! I'm Chris McLean, the incredibly hot and charismatic host of the new hit show, Total Drama Island! And I'm coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario." The twenty-five year old man ran one hand across his stubbly chin and the other through his tousled ~totally 2007~ dark hair, then smirked into the camera.

"Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at a summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days. The winning team will receive a reward, while the losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the campfire ceremony, where campers who are safe receive marshmallows, a traditional camp treat. The camper who gets voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave the island forever. And they can never come back. Ever. The number of remaining campers will dwindle down each week, with the last one achieving cheap tabloid fame and winning a small fortune of $100,000 (which will be blown in a week). All of the dramatic moments will be caught by the hundreds of cameras situated all over the island. Oh, and when the campers arrive, I assume they'll be pissed off, since our recruiters told them they would be staying in a five-star resort." As Chris finished his explanation, a boat horn signaled the first camper's arrival.

"Our first camper is the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumigi Shirogane, and-" Chris was cut off by a hug that crushed his windpipe. He pushed the girl off of him, and she straightened her glasses and ran a hand through her incredibly long blue hair, adjusting the garish orange bow near the top of her head. She wore a simple white blouse and a skirt that fell to her knees, held up with suspenders. "Chris McLean? It's so great to meet you...wow, you're a lot shorter in person. I'm a lot taller than you." She laughed and dropped her luggage at the end of the dock.

Chris sighed with relief as the next camper arrived. "Our second camper is Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Are you sure you're 16?" he asked, noting the girl's lithe, small figure. The girl nodded and shyly greeted him, running her hands through her bob cut of layered light brown hair and looking down at her white mary janes. She wore a white shirt with a Peter Pan collar, and suspenders held up her mid-thigh length brown pleated skirt. She slowly walked over to Tsumigi and smiled shyly.

"And our third camper is right on time! Welcome, Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer!" The girl looked at him with disgust in her olive green eyes. She crossed her arms over her school jumper, which matched her eye color exactly, and adjusted her plaid tie slightly. "Well? Quit staring. I didn't ask for a man's attention," she snapped, "and is this where we're staying? I did not sign up for this." She ran to get onto the boat, but it had already left. Her freckled, pale face turned deep red with anger, but Chris just smirked and held up her contract out of her reach. She sulked over to the end of the dock, running her hands through her dark red bob cut and muttering expletives.

"And here's our fourth camper, the Ultimate Fashionista: Junko Enoshima!" The girl greeted Chris enthusiastically, and Mahiru rolled her eyes. Junko had everyone's attention, showing off her hourglass figure, complete with a white dress shirt, black cardigan, a red pleated miniskirt, and platform black boots with red laces. "Omigosh, I love those clips!" screamed Tsumigi. Junko smiled and nodded, emphasizing her blonde pigtails, which were tied up with one white bear clip and one black bear clip.

"Our fifth camper is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono. Not too shabby, am I right?" Chris said with a smirk. Sayaka gave a tired smile and made a comment about how familiar he looked, and Junko looked positively murderous. Sayaka held up a makeup bag, and Tsumigi ran to help her, commenting on her smooth, long dark blue hair as she grabbed the bag from her. Sayaka smoothed her traditional Japanese school uniform, adjusting the blue collar and pink ribbon bow tie of her long-sleeved white top, the hem of her blue tartan skirt, and the buckles of her brown shoes, as she walked to the end of the dock.

"Oh, here comes our sixth camper! This is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami," Chris said. "Please tell me you're joking. This disgusting camp is where we're staying? And are these peasants my competition?" Byakuya rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He stood, towering over Chris, and ran a smooth hand through his short, dirty blond hair. "Tell me you're joking," he repeated, and Chris shook his head. Byakuya walked to the edge of the dock, away from the others, and smoothed his black suit, regretting not bringing more street clothes.

"Alright then," Chris said, scowling. "Anyway. Here's camper seven, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada." Mondo stepped off the boat. "What the fuck, McLean? I thought we were going to be at some swanky hotel, not some piece of shit summer camp," he said, crossing his tanned arms over his white shirt and flipping up the collar of his long black overcoat. "Remember, I can get in touch with your juvenile parole officer anytime," Chris said, trying not to be intimidated by this bulky dude with a pompadour. "Whatever." Mondo rolled his eyes and walked to the edge of the dock, standing next to Chihiro.

"And here's camper number eight, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure," Chris said, and then laughed. "The Ultimate what? You've got to be joking." Yasuhiro was on water skis attached to the back of his boat, and he screamed as he crashed into the dock, splashing an already pissed off Byakuya. "Wow. I did not see that coming. Anyway, hey everyone! Call me Hiro," Hiro said. His now soaking dark brown hair hung in limp dreadlocks around his face, and his dark skin was covered with water droplets. He was wearing three layers of shirts, all soaked to the bone, with loose black pants and sandals. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Sayaka as he stood next to her.

"Lucky number nine! This is the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada," Chris said, gesturing to an overweight boy carrying a stack of papers. "Since this is a technology-free camp, Hifumi here has transcribed all his fanfictions to paper in order to work on them in his downtime," said Chris, ignoring the groans and gasps at this statement. Hifumi wore a white button-down, a light gray cardigan, a Naruto-inspired tie, dark gray pants, and gray trainers. He straightened his glasses, smoothed down his short black hair, and dropped his orange backpack by the rest of everyone's luggage.

"Camper number ten is the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi," Chris said unenthusiastically. The spiky brown haired kid was super short, wearing a dull green hoodie under a black jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers. "Hi, I'm Makoto. Oh, hey, you were on that figure skating show, right?" the kid asked. Chris nodded and rolled his eyes slightly, and Makoto looked around at the camp, disappointment clear on his face. He walked over to the edge of the dock and smiled at Mahiru, who rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"And here's camper number eleven, Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro," Chris said. "Please call me Hina," the tanned girl said, smiling and leaning on her left knee, as the right had a knee brace on it. Everyone was staring at her (especially Junko), as she had an hourglass figure and was wearing a low-cut white tank top, blue athletic shorts, a red track suit jacket, and green sneakers. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Wow, is this where we're staying? I thought there would be a pool," she commented, disappointed.

"Camper number twelve is Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate-" Chris was cut off by the lavender-haired girl, who glared at him as she braided and unbraided a section of her hair. Her hands, covered in black gloves, adjusted her long-sleeved white top, brown tie, dark purple jacket, short black skirt, and knee-high purple boots. "Didn't you get my memo about not revealing my Ultimate talent?" she snapped, adding a choice "idiot" under her breath. "And is this really where we're staying?" she added, prompting Mondo to comment on how everyone was just repeating what they've already discussed. "Oh, great, a lecture from a dude who thinks having corn on his head is a good look," she commented, and Mondo had to be held back by Hina and Hifumi.

"Camper number thirteen is Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master," Chris said. The girl had fair, tanned skin and an athletic build, to be expected from her training. She blinked a couple times, accenting her thick eyelashes, and her long dark brown hair (which had green streaks running through it) was tied back with a lilac headband, white ribbons, and a large green bow. She was wearing a soft blue crop top, a short frilly skirt, and sandals. "All you boys can just quit now. I'm Tenko and I'm here to win," she yelled. Hifumi commented on her loudness, and she leapt at him and had to be restrained by Mondo and Hina.

"Here are campers fourteen and fifteen, the Ultimate Artist, Angie Yonaga, and the Ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno," said Chris. They looked at each other, squealed about staying at a summer camp, and hugged. Himiko and Angie were both short, but Himiko had pale skin and a bob cut of red hair under a witch hat, while Angie had dark skin and almost white hair in low pigtails. Himiko wore a gray top, a pleated red skirt, brown medieval boots, and a black blazer. Angie wore a white frilly bikini top, a blue skirt, a pink utility belt, and a loose yellow smock.

"Camper sixteen is the Ultimate Robot, K1-B0. What's up?" Chris said. The robot stepped off the boat delicately and said, "The sky is up, as are the clouds and that seagull. Calling me Keebo is fine." He had pale skin and metal plating, and he wore a traditional male high school uniform. Chris commented that he should stay quiet and avoid getting voted off too early in the game.

"Camper seventeen is the Ultimate...y'know what it doesn't even say it here. Anyway, please welcome Hajime Hinata," Chris said. Hajime had short, spiky brown hair, and he wore a white shirt, green tie, black jeans, and red and white sneakers. He stood next to Tenko, who moved away from him with a groan.

"Camper eighteen is the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu," Chris said, gesturing to a very short kid who appeared way younger than sixteen. "Is this really where we're staying?" Fuyuhiko groaned. He ran one hand through his dusty blond crew hut as the other hand smoothed his suit. He stood away from the others.

"Camper nineteen is the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki Mioda," Chris said. Ibuki rushed to hug him, shouting how excited she was to be there. Her pale skin flushed pink as she noticed she was the center of attention, and she brushed a hand through her multi-colored hair. She wore a black pleated skirt, lots of earrings, black nail polish, white shoes with pink laces on her left foot and blue on her right foot, and a white collared sailor top.

"Camper twenty," Chris pointed, "is the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru." As the boy stepped off the boat, he smoothed his military-style white uniform and ran a hand through his short, spiky black hair. Ibuki greeted him with a yell, just as the second-to-last contestant arrived.

"Ahh, camper twenty-one, the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg. Y'know, the only reason we accepted her was for her looks," Chris said, smirking. Everyone stared in awe at her as she rolled her eyes and said, in a delicate French accent, "Thank you, Chris. But I am the Ultimate Gambler for a reason." Her hair was black and pulled into pigtails with white ribbons, her nails were black, and her skin was pale. Her style was very Gothic Lolita, with a white collared top, a white ribbon choker, a black jacket, a red tie, a tiered lacy skirt, and dark red mary janes.

"And finally, the twenty-second camper: the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa," said Chris. The girl tripped as she stepped out of the boat, falling face first on the dock and into the lake. Taka ran to pull her out of the lake, and she pushed his hand away. "I kn-know you all th-think I'm so ug-ugly. I don't n-need your help," she said.

"Okay, then," said Chris, "why don't we all do a group picture at the end of the dock." As they positioned themselves, the dock collapsed just as the picture was taken. "Alright, campers! Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes," Chris said, smirking.

At the campfire pit, Chris explained that the last person left will win $100,000. However, most of the campers were more focused on Mondo and Byakuya, who were standing eye to eye, arguing about Mondo's language. Chris began to discuss the cabin arrangement until Sayaka requested a lake view cabin because she needed the natural sunlight and the water to maintain her looks. Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from her until he croaked out a soft "no". She replied with a snappy "fine, just stop looking at me, creep. I don't care if you're the host; have some boundaries."

"Alright, then…" Chris said after a few stunned seconds of silence. "I will now divide up the teams. The Screaming Gophers will consist of Mahiru, Makoto, Byakuya, Hajime, Sayaka, Tsumigi, Angie, Ibuki, Tenko, Celestia, and Kyoko. The Killer Bass will have Junko, Hina, Chihiro, Hiro, Himiko, Toko, Taka, Keebo, Mondo, Fuyohiko, and Hifumi."

Angie and Himiko let out gasps of shock. "We have to be on the same team! I can't live without Angie," Himiko cried. Taka commented that there's no way Chris would change the rules for something so trivial, but Toko agreed to switch with Angie. "I'm n-no use to either t-team. Th-this is the l-least I can do," she mumbled.

Chris then discussed the video diaries the campers can utilize in the outhouse confessional.

**CONFESSIONAL: MAHIRU**

This is so dumb. And all these boys are pissing me off. And they confiscated my camera, so I can't even take pictures. At least some of these girls are cute.

**CONFESSIONAL: SAYAKA**

(crouched on the toilet seat) If gross Chris thinks I'm about to sit on a toilet seat and confess my feelings to the world, he can choke. I hate this show already, but at least there are lots of cute people.

**CONFESSIONAL: IBUKI**

Whoo-hoo! I'm so excited to meet everyone, and omigod why is everyone so CUTE! It's going to be soo hard to compete against these people.

Byakuya dropped his briefcase onto a bottom bunk, and he made a crack about how summer camp bunk beds were. Mahiru, from the other side of the cabin, sarcastically yelled "it _is _a summer camp". "Wow, you're so smart, Mahiru," Hajime called back, causing her to yell "fuck off" right back. They were distracted by a shriek from Sayaka, who was up on a bunk bed avoiding a huge cockroach. Chihiro leapt onto a bunk bed to avoid it, and eventually Mondo crushed it with an ax. "Heh, I totally could've done that," Hiro said, nudging Sayaka, who pointedly ignored him.

In the main lodge, a half hour later, a large black man introduced himself as Chef, wearing a white chef's hat and apron over a light green collared shirt. "If anyone complains about the food, I will have Chris punish you," he said with a sneer. Chris then came in, announcing that the first challenge began in an hour. Chihiro and Angie whispered to one another reassuringly, sure the first challenge wouldn't be something hard. An hour later, all the campers were in swimsuits on the top of a huge cliff. Mondo summed all their thoughts up: "Oh fu-".

**Author's Notes: Even though I'm literally going to college in a couple weeks, I decided to write this crossover of Total Drama and Danganronpa. I'm going to try to do a chapter for each episode of TDI. If you think any characters are out of character, leave a review! I feel bad for excluding some characters, but I might keep this up into TDA and TDWT and beyond! We'll see :)**


	2. Not So Happy Campers: Part 2

"-ck," Mondo finished, as the rest of the campers looked on in horror.

"Alright, campers!" Chris said. "Your first challenge is to jump off this thousand foot cliff into the safe-zone in the lake." He gestured at a tiny circle of buoys. "For every camper that completes the challenge, their team receives a point. The winning team will get an advantage in the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub will get to have a hot tub party, while the losers must vote a camper off for the first time EVER."

"This seems pretty straightfoward-" Hina was cut off as Chris smirked and added, "plus, the rest of the lake is loaded with rare, freshwater, man-eating sharks! Anyway, the Killer Bass are up first."

"Alright, I guess I'll go first," volunteered Hina. She leapt off the cliff with an excited scream, landing in the safe zone. "That's more like it!" added Hiro, who ran to leap over the cliff next. He crashed into one of the buoys, cringing painfully, but he managed to fall into the safe zone. Junko smoothed her bikini and grabbed the hand of a slightly reluctant Fuyuhiko, and they jumped together. Mondo went next, calling the rest of his team pussies for not going yet. Hifumi jumped next, landing hard on a rock jetting out from the cliff, but still managed to make it into the safe zone. Chihiro, dressed in her full clothes, refused to jump, citing a fear of heights. Chris slammed a chicken hat onto her head, and she walked shamefully down an escalator on the other side of the cliff. Keebo followed suit, since, as a robot, he refused to get wet. Taka jumped easily, spurred on by the need to win, while Angie whispered reassurances in Himiko's ear until they held hands and jumped together.

"Alright, Screaming Gophers, it's your turn," Chris said, "If you can beat the Killer Bass' score, I'll give you pull-carts to carry crates of the hot tub parts."

The Screaming Gophers looked nervously at each other. Byakuya, standing in a full Italian suit, said, "There is no way in Hell I'm jumping. I'm not about to ruin this suit." Sayaka nodded in agreement, although she wore a stunning midnight blue one-piece rather than her street clothes.

"Hell no. I refuse to lose the first challenge because this boy can't wear a swimsuit like the rest of us," Tenko said.

"Well, I refuse to participate in a challenge when you're on my team. That bow is ridiculous and you're so loud. Don't you think before you speak?" Byakuya snapped.

"That's it. Get your pompous stick ass into the water before I force you to!" Tenko yelled. Byakuya responded with an eye roll, and Tenko lifted him above her head and threw him into the safe zone. Tenko jumped in after him, and Sayaka followed suit. Mahiru, Hajime, and Toko jumped without much issue. Celestia landed outside the safe zone, but one glare to the sharks and they left her alone as she swam to shore. Tsumigi looked down at the cliff and refused to jump, sweating nervously. Makoto and Kyoko jumped next without a problem.

Ibuki stood on the cliff, alone. Words of encouragement came from her teammates on the shore.

**CONFESSIONAL: IBUKI**

I'm not that strong of a swimmer, so I was totally freaked out! But Ibuki NEVER backs down from a challenge!

**CONFESSIONAL: MAHIRU**

I actually thought she was going to die. She's not the most stable person, though she is super cute.

Ibuki sprinted off the cliff and landed squarely in the middle of the safe zone. Makoto and Kyoko helped carry her to shore. The Gophers grabbed their pull carts and sang as they walked back to camp, while the Bass struggled moving the crates.

"I can feel Atua's presence in that grove over there," Angie said, gesturing to a cluster of trees. She grabbed Himiko's hand and dragged her to one of the trees, where they crouched down and examined the roots. Taka, meanwhile, got a horrible bug bite on his eye, which continued to swell as he swore nothing was wrong. When Angie and Himiko returned, their hands and knees were covered with rashes, which Hina realized was from the poison ivy at the base of the tree.

The Gophers, already back at camp, began to build their hot tub. As Tenko lifted a piece of wood, Byakuya tapped her shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm trying to be less standoffish and rude," he said. Tenko accepted his apology and smiled.

**CONFESSIONAL: TENKO**

Wow. That was really big of Byakuya. He's still a degenerate male, but he's an asset to the team, especially if he can get over himself like that.

**CONFESSIONAL: BYAKUYA**

(wearing an oversized pair of Chris' clothes) Yeah. Quit laughing. I'm a great actor, right? It's called "keeping your friends close and your enemies closer." And right now, Tsumigi and Sayaka are my friends because they're ridiculously easy to manipulate. But Tenko? My enemy. Big time. No one ruins my best suit and gets away with it.

**CONFESSIONAL: SAYAKA**

Byakuya called me his friend! He's so cool honestly. I love this show. Ahhh I feel so good right now.

The Killer Bass arrived at camp and began building their hot tub, short Angie and Himiko due to their rashes. Junko and Taka attempted to support the whole team, but ultimately the hot tub fell apart as Chris came to judge it. "Thanks, Your Highness. If your dumbass hadn't been so bossy and if you hadn't criticized those of us who were actually working, you would have been a much more effective leader," Mondo said, grabbing Taka's shoulder. Taka looked offended and blushed slightly, staying quiet.

At dinner, the Bass were quiet, each trying to decide who to vote out. Mondo suggested Taka, Chihiro, or Keebo.

"But why Taka?" asked Hina. "At least he jumped."

Mondo shrugged, and Chihiro spoke up. "I could be an asset I think," she murmured. "I'm good with computers."

Taka spoke up. "But you have a fear of heights. At least Keebo is useful as a robot."

"How is he useful? He can't help in any water challenges," Chihiro said, shocked at her own voice and omitting the fact that she couldn't either.

Keebo then defended himself. "I don't know why we lost. My calculations were perfectly accurate. I'm surprised all those non-robots jumped so easily."

"And what's the problem with not being a robot?" Hina asked, and Fuyuhiko nodded.

"Well, it's a fact that I'm more useful inherently. Don't be robophobic," said Keebo.

The Killer Bass looked at each other, anger in their eyes. They walked to the campfire ceremony, and Chris, holding a plate of marshmallows, explained that the marshmallow represented safety. "If you don't get a marshmallow, you are eliminated and must leave, never to return. The first marshmallow goes to...Junko, then Hiro, Angie, Hina, Chihiro, Hifumi, Himiko, Mondo, and Fuyuhiko."

Taka and Keebo glanced at each other, panic evident on their faces. "And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

Taka."

Taka gasped with excitement and cradled the marshmallow like a baby. Keebo looked disappointed, and Chris commented, "Sorry, Keebo. But you basically called your whole team stupid and robophobic. You kinda got what was coming to you." Keebo walked to the Dock of Shame, head held high. "They'll see. They'll all see," he whispered.

The Gophers enjoyed their hot tub party as the Bass watched. Hajime toasted to the Screaming Gophers, and the Gophers all cheered.

**CONFESSIONAL: TAKA**

The Gophers can enjoy their first victory, but I will eventually win this competition. No one will get in my way, certainly not pretty bad boy teammates. Wait. I'm an idiot. How do I delete this. How?

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright, so that was the first elimination! Sorry to any Keebo fans, but I honestly didn't know how to write him and he fit the first elimination the best. But not all of them will follow their TD counterparts' eliminations ;) Expect another chapter in a day or two! I'm excited to write The Big Sleep. Also, I'm starting to establish friendships and relationships. Leave a review to offer me advice or an opinion! Until next time :D**

**richboylion: Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to make Mahiru a little more exaggerated at first, so then her character can grow. And you're completely right about Himiko. I tried to tone her down in this chapter and make Angie the more excitable one leading Himiko along on her adventures.**


	3. The Big Sleep

The screech of an air horn cut through the crisp morning air. Tenko sat upright, hitting her head on the top bunk, and screamed with irritation. She punched her clock, which read 6:03 am. "Hey campers! Your next challenge begins in one minute. It's a brisk twenty kilometer run around the lake," Chris' voice echoed around the camp.

The campers gathered outside the cabins, hastily dressed. "So is there breakfast or what?" Ibuki asked.

"After you complete the challenge," Chris smirked, sharing a knowing glance with Chef.

Fuyuhiko cracked his knuckles, looking like he was about to punch something...or someone. Mondo and Junko put their hands on his shoulders. "Easy," whispered Mondo. "We shouldn't get on his bad side this early in the game."

**CONFESSIONAL: TAKA**

That Fuyuhiko gentleman really needs to control his temper. Last night, he threw his suitcase at a window and broke the lock on the girl's bathroom door simply by punching it.

As the run began, Hina ran ahead easily, while most of the other campers walked and chatted with one another. Byakuya stepped over Ibuki, frantically drinking out of a puddle. "Sorryyy!" she said. "I'm soooo out of shape!"

Most of the campers finished and returned to the dining hall, with Ibuki carrying an unconscious Tsumigi across her shoulders. Tenko ran to help revive her. Hifumi stumbled in last, causing the Gophers to cheer, thinking they had won. "Not so fast, campers!" Chris said. "The run was not actually the challenge." He pulled a curtain, revealing a banquet of seemingly edible, delicious food. The teens ran at the table, excited for some actual food after a week of Chef's "cooking".

"Alright, campers! Now, this is the real challenge. It's the Awake-A-Thon: the last person awake wins the challenge!" Chris said, an evil grin on his face.

**CONFESSIONAL: MAHIRU**

I predict it'll take less than an hour for everyone to fall asleep after that run. Chris is really evil for this one. I can't even enjoy that food anymore.

However, twelve hours into the challenge, all twenty-one campers remained awake. Ibuki began to do jumping jacks, and Byakuya sat by Tsumigi and Sayaka, annoyed that the two blue-haired girls seemed to be the only ones desperate and dumb enough to do what he said. "Hey, Byakuya, you think Makoto could join our alliance?" Sayaka asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ew." Byakuya replied, sneaking a glance at the spiky-haired kid. "No way. He might be on our team, but he's not worth it."

He noticed Fuyuhiko dropped his pocket watch as he walked to the bathroom. Byakuya walked over casually and picked it up, hiding it in his suit.

**CONFESSIONAL: BYAKUYA**

Fuyuhiko's a strong player, but he has a temper. He's certainly not a team player, so this will definitely create conflict with his team. There's no way he won't get eliminated.

Twenty-four hours in, Ibuki, Hina, Mahiru, and Toko slept silently. Hiro falls asleep next, twitching and dreaming about Sayaka. Chris pulled out a book of fairy tales, and Chihiro fell asleep next, curled up near Mondo. Taka paced back and forth until he fell asleep, and Tsumigi and Sayaka fell asleep next, their heads on each of Byakuya's shoulders. Byakuya stood abruptly, but they just leaned on each other and continued snoozing. Ibuki began to sleepwalk.

Makoto and Kyoko began to chat about nothing and everything to try to stay awake. After fifty-one hours, Fuyuhiko, Makoto, and Kyoko notice that Celeste painted her eyelids to trick them into thinking she was awake, so Chris disqualified her.

**CONFESSIONAL: CELESTE**

Disappointing. I really thought my -yawn- ingenuity would work. Hmm.

Eighty-five hours in, Hajime was asleep, and Mondo began passing the time by punching a dead-to-the-world Hifumi. Mahiru woke up to discover she was cuddling Hajime, and she gasped and screamed in horror.

**CONFESSIONAL: MAHIRU**

I am disgusted. Ew. Ew. Ew. Why couldn't that have been with Tenko? Uh. -nervous chuckle- Disregard that comment. Please.

"Alright, campers. Since you're all disgusting, why don't all the disqualified campers go take a shower? Please," Chris said.

One hundred hours in, Mondo, Kyoko, Byakuya, Fuyuhiko, and Makoto were the only one still in the competition.

"Alright, campers. I have a surprise for you," Chris held up a pop-up book about the history of Canada. After reading the first page, Fuyuhiko and Byakuya fell asleep, and Makoto soon after. Kyoko blushed slightly at how cute he looked sleeping there. Kyoko and Mondo were the only two remaining.

Mondo excused himself to go to the bathroom, and the cameras discovered him asleep in the stall. They ran to the campground to announce this a few seconds before Kyoko fell asleep.

"And the winning team is the Screaming Gophers! Thank Kyoko, everyone," Chris said.

Later that afternoon, Fuyuhiko ravaged his cabin. "Who stole my fucking pocket watch, you pieces of shit?" he screamed. Byakuya chose that moment to walk up to him and say, "Here. I found it by the campfire pit."

"Sorry." Fuyuhiko mumbled. The rest of the team looked at him unforgivingly. As the campfire ceremony began, everyone knew the result already. Chris threw marshmallows at everyone except Fuyuhiko.

"Fuck you guys. This was a mistake on your part. You're going to regret this," he said, giving Chris a kick in the shin. Chris couldn't help smiling at this tiny, baby-faced kid freaking out on him.

After Fuyuhiko boarded the Boat of Losers, Taka held up his marshmallow for a toast. "For the Killer Bass to win the next challenge," he proclaimed.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update! I lost a bit of motivation and I'm still not thrilled with how this chapter came out. But whatever, I tried to add some Naegiri shippy stuff that came out ok. And I love writing Mahiru and Byakuya a lot oops. Anyway, leave a review and I'll try to finish the next chapter a lot quicker.**

**Guest: Did you mean Makoto and Kyoko? Hopefully, bc I tried to add some cute ship stuff of them in this chapter :)**


End file.
